godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Battle Killer
|image =Guyferd ep 5.PNG |nameofepisode =Operation Battle Killer |series =''Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd'' |episodenumber =5 |director =Unknown |writer =Unknown |aired =Unknown }} Operation Battle Killer is the fifth episode of Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd. Plot The episode opens with a Guyborg being experimented on. He is shown to transform "Just Like Guyferd", and he is ordered to be taken away for experimentation. They try to force it to un-transform, but it is too powerful and it escapes. A Mutian called Antares is sent after him, and kills him. Elsewhere, Yuu Kujou,and Rei Kujou are practicing KenouRyuu techniques in the mountains under the supervision of Dr. Takeo Shiroishi. They try to get the Doctor to build them "power suits" to aid them in battle, but the professor tells them that they need to train harder if they want their hypothetical power suits to work. Back at Crown headquarters, Megumi Shion is showing her ultimate soldier to Mr. Bicross. Meanwhile, Dr. Shiroishi is developing some "power-accelerator" gloves that will allow everyday people to combat Crown forces. Yuu gets off school early, and goes to visit them at their apartment, but the Doctor quickly takes him out for a trip to the market. On the way, they nearly run over a man in a lab-coat, whom Shirosihi believes may be a fellow researches escaped from Crown. He later awakens, and Gou takes him out to the mountains, but they are attacked by Crown forces. Shiroishi sees that Gou and the man are gone, and is immediately convinced that Gou is in danger. He collects the Kujous and head out to find Gou. Gou fights off the Fangs, and turns to talk to the Crown scientist, but he turns out to be Guyborg 801 in disguise. The Guyborg holds Gou down until Antares arrives. Antares begins to monologue to Gou, while Rei receives Power-accelerator boots, and Yuu receives power-accelerator gloves from Dr. Shiroishi. Rei rushes into battle and lands a blow on Antares, but is knocked out in the process. Shiroishi hides Yuu, giving Gou the opportunity to transform into Guyferd. Guyferd defeats 801 and Antares, but transforms back into Gou to awaken his k.o.'d colleague. Appearances Monsters *Guyferd *Antares *Guyborg 801 Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *Guyborg *Fangs *Mutians Gallery Antares.PNG Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 1 - Guyborg tries ripping off Guyborg 801's head.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 2 - Retaliation.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 3 - Shion explains 801 to Bicross.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 4 - Human 801 reveals himself.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 5 - Fighting time.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 6 - Yoink.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 7 - Zap.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 8 - Hi Antares!.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 9 - The aftermath of being kicked by a power boot.png Guyborg 801.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 10 - NOPE.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 11 - You sir, have been juked.png Guyferd - Guyborg 801 - 12 - RIP m8.png Category:Episodes Category:Seven Star Fighting God Guyferd Episodes